I Can Make It Worth Your While
by MissGrangerDanger
Summary: Caroline is unhappy with how things have turned out ever since Tyler was turned into a hybrid. But she is determined to not to give up on him. Caroline and Tyler fight to make their relationship work even when outside forces threaten to tear them apart.
1. Hungry

Caroline wasn't thrilled with what was going on around her. A thousand year old hybrid with daddy issues and his younger evil blood slut sister were corrupting her boyfriend. She was getting more and more annoyed every time they butted in and tried to influence Tyler. Caroline wished that she had the strength or power to at least fend the two off but they were Originals. She was no threat to them.

Caroline was also becoming more and more worried for her boyfriend. He had taken upon a fresh human blood lifestyle, which she greatly disapproved of. Even if he wasn't killing those who he drank from, they were still people and didn't deserve to be used like that. She wished that Tyler would just drink blood from a bag like she did. But he grew to enjoy feeding from humans all because of that little evil blood slut. She left him alone for one second and Rebekah had to come and ruin everything.

Caroline wasn't sure who she hated more. Klaus or Rebekah. Klaus was the evil bastard who had turned and killed Tyler, making him a hybrid. Everything was so good with them before Klaus came back to Mystic Falls. Caroline remembered the few good memories that she and Tyler had when he was still a werewolf. He was so sweet to her. So gentle. It wasn't like he couldn't still be that way, but after being sired he changed. His personality amplified back to his old ways when he once was a jerk. Caroline knew that that wasn't his fault. She just longed to see the old Tyler return. Her Tyler.

Then there was that stupid Rebekah. She kept flirting with him and tried to hang around him all the time, which infuriated Caroline to no end. She'd like nothing more than to take that Original bitch by her fake ass feathered hair and clock her. But Caroline knew that she couldn't because it would be her ass that would be severely kicked. Just once Caroline wish she had the strength of a super vamp, not a baby one.

Every time Rebekah was around, Caroline couldn't help but glare at her. She needed to learn to go after guys who were single. Tyler didn't seem to notice that what Rebekah was doing was inappropriate since they were in a relationship. Part of her thought that her Tyler would have not even given the Original a second glance and would have told her to back off. He wouldn't have hung out with her and said right to Caroline's face that Rebekah was hot. But her Tyler still couldn't be seen. There were glimpses of him still in there, somewhere deep down, but the vampire amplification of his personality seemed to take over more.

Caroline wanted more than anything to go back to when he was a werewolf. Everything was imperfectly perfect. They would tell each other everything. They would laugh and have fun. They wouldn't worry about anything as long as they were with each other. But now Caroline couldn't tell him anything of importance without it ever getting back to Klaus. And Caroline didn't find herself having any fun anymore.

The only good thing about Tyler's turn was that he would live forever. Just like her. They could literally be together forever. But forever was a very long time when she had Klaus and Rebekah breathing down her neck for all of eternity. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of those two. She hated seeing them use Tyler as a tool. It broke her heart seeing him lose his freewill. But it broke her heart more that he didn't seem to care. Caroline understood that Tyler liked being a hybrid because he didn't have to go through those horrible transformations every month. She was happy that he didn't have to go through that pain ever again. But there were still too many cons that outweighed the few pros of the situation.

One day after school they went to her house, arguing as per usual. They had gotten into another fight about him drinking from humans. The fight started at school, which Rebekah was able to witness smiling the whole time they fought. God, Caroline hated her. She was all for undaggering Elijah just to use the dagger on the Rebekah.

"What's the big deal?" Tyler asked.

"The big deal is that they're humans and don't deserve to be used as chew toys. In case you forgotten you were once human. How would you like it if someone did that to you?"

"Can we please just drop this?"

Caroline thought often about telling him what Damon did to her when she was human. How he used and abused her. How he feed on her and left her emotionally unstable. Caroline never told Tyler because she knew that he already hated Damon and didn't need to fuel the fire anymore than it already was lit. But there were those few times where she thought about telling him to make him see why she was so against feeding from humans. Caroline tried the bunny diet that Stefan used to live by but she herself couldn't resist the taste of human blood. Still, Caroline made the effort to not hurt anybody by drinking from blood bags.

"Fine. Let's just drop everything while we're at it," Caroline said.

It came out like she was breaking up with him, but she didn't mean for it to sound like that. Under no circumstance did Caroline want to break up. For the first time ever, Caroline was with someone who had treated her well. He pretty much treated her like a princess to be honest. But it wasn't just the way he treated her, it was the way he made her feel. Never before had she ever had such intense emotions for someone. She had a fiery passion for him that would never ever go away. And she didn't want it to.

Tyler's expression after what she said was like a puppy that just got kicked in the face. Right in front of her it looked as if his heart was breaking by thinking that she was ending things with him. Caroline froze unsure of what to do or say.

"Why would you say that?" Tyler asked hurt.

"Because I'm so tired Tyler. I'm tired of sharing my boyfriend with the scum of the earth. I want you all to myself. Is that really too much to ask?"

Tyler pulled her to him by her waist. She let her hands rest on his chest, as he looked deep into her eyes. He was still scared that she was going to break up with him. He didn't want to lose her. She was the most precious thing in his life. Caroline was also the best thing to ever have happened to him. He just couldn't bare the thought of not being with her. Of not ever kissing her soft lips again. Or never making love to her again. She was his angel who pulled him out of the darkness. Tyler was sure that she was the only thing keeping him from going off the deep end. If she was gone he was scared that he'd truly go bad and he didn't want that. No matter how much the sired part of him told him it was okay to do that, his true self didn't want anything to do with Klaus.

"Please Caroline. I'm sorry. But I can't help that I'm sired."

"I know you can't and I'm not blaming you. You don't even have to apologize because this whole thing is not your fault. I just hate this whole situation."

His forehead touched hers and they just stood there holding each other for a few minutes in silence. Caroline felt her stomach churn and knew that she should eat something. And not "people food something", "vampire food something."

She pulled away gently before responding, "I'm hungry."

"So am I. I know this person who enjoys " He cut himself off after remembering what they just fought about. He also stopped himself when Caroline quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm good with my blood bags," was all she said.

Caroline went to the refrigerator to retrieve some blood. Now that her mother knew and accepted her for a vampire it was much easier not to hide her food. The blood bags were stocked up making Caroline assume that Damon had given her mother some after compelling a nurse at the hospital. She knew that the only reason Damon was giving Caroline blood was because he was friends with her mom. He didn't give a crap about Caroline.

After grabbing two bags and ripping the top off of one Caroline began to suck the scarlet from the bag. She hopped up on the kitchen counter while gulping it down. Tyler came in front of where she sat and placed his hands on her thighs as she spread her legs, wrapping them around his waist.

"Do you want some?" She offered.

"No thanks. I prefer mine warmer," he replied.

"Then stick it in the microwave and quit being picky. You just said you were hungry."

"It's just not the same," Tyler said.

"Why? Because you don't have someone underneath your hot mouth?" Caroline quipped.

"Maybe," he teased.

Caroline playfully hit him and then continued to drink from the bag. It was almost empty of the yummy B negative. She sucked till there was no more. She still had some room in her stomach for more and grabbed the second bag. A thought came over her as she ripped the top off of it.

"What if I make it worth your while?" She asked.

Tyler gave her a questioning look. He didn't know what she meant by that and watched her intently. Caroline dipped her finger into the bag and pulled it back out making her finger looked like she stuck it in strawberry puree. She held out her pointer finger close to Tyler's mouth and gave the most seductive expression she could manage. Tyler wrapped his mouth around her finger and sucked on it, licking the blood clean. She slid her finger out of his mouth, running it against his tongue in the process. He gave her pointer finger a little kiss as she pulled it back.

Bringing her hand back up to the bag she poured out a little blood onto her hands and wiped it on the left side of his neck.

"How clumsy of me," she smiled.

Tyler returned her a smile as she pulled him closer to her with her legs still wrapped around him. Caroline tilted his head at an angle and brought her mouth to his neck, licking the blood from him. Being a vampire she had the urge to bite and felt her pointy teeth begin to come out. She willed them away however because she knew that if she bit him that he would want to bite back and that wasn't a good idea. He still had werewolf blood in him so he could kill her with a single bite. Unfortunately turning hybrid didn't give him the power to heal werewolf bites. Only Klaus could do that because he was an Original hybrid.

Once his neck was clean of the red, she pulled back and held a mischievous grin on her face. Tyler wore one that matched hers and took the bag from her hands. Her poured a little onto his fingers and then set the bag down on the countertop next to her. Caroline was wearing a low cut top that day that revealed the top of her chest much to Tyler's likings. He rubbed his blood soaked fingers against her soft porcelain skin, staining it. Caroline shuddered at his touch and released a soft moan.

"You missed a spot," he said in a low husky voice.

Instantly he snaked his arms around her waist and brought his lips to where the blood was, his face drowning in her breasts. Caroline moaned loudly this time and wrapped her arms around his neck while her legs squeezed him closer to her. One of her hands found their way into his messy hair and tugged on it as his tongue did wonders against her chest. She was gasping and panting at every single touch and need him now.

Even as the blood was licked off, Tyler still planted wet kisses across her chest refusing to let her go as his arms clung tightly around her. One of her arms released itself from him and rested on the counter. Caroline began to shimmy off of the countertop so that he was holding her up. He knew what she wanted and gladly obliged. He carried her as she straddled him to her bedroom and set her down on the mattress. He pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side when he noticed that she had brought the blood bag with her.

He smiled at her again as she pulled him fiercely to the mattress and flipped him over so she was on top. Even though he was stronger than her now he still liked it when she was rough with him. It was hot.

Caroline stuck two fingers into bag and ran them down his chest afterwards. She proceeded run her tongue over the trail of blood, up and down, back and forth. It was Tyler's turn as he flipped her onto her back causing her to giggle. The blood had dripped onto the spread but Caroline didn't care because things were bound to get messy. He pulled her top off followed by her jeans, leaving her in her lacey undergarments. Tyler slide a hand under the side of her panties so that it rested on her hipbone, making Caroline generate a pleasurable sigh.

With his other hand he poured the A positive on her tummy and began to kiss it. Each kiss ended with a smacking sound as he proceeded to clean her of the scarlet. Afterwards Caroline helped remove his jeans leaving him in his boxers. They kissed on her bed for a while. His mouth would trail up and down her neckline. He went far enough up to kissable cheeks and went all the way down to her bosom. Tyler unhooked her bra exposing herself to him as she worked her way down to his boxers.

Once every piece of clothing was removed Tyler spread her legs as she lied on her back feeling the heat of anticipation. He was taking longer than normal though, which made her open her eyes. She watched him stare at her.

"What's wrong?"

Tyler gave another mischievous grin at her. "I'm still hungry."

Caroline knew what he meant and giggled as he went down to eat her out. His tongue went all around her and took her up to the clouds. Her arms rested above her head as she deeply panted. He was so good at licking that he should have won an award for it. When he was done, Tyler moved back up to her and guided himself inside her.

Caroline gasped at his length as she had done many times beforehand. Her legs once again wrapped around him, driving him deeper into her. He thrusted hard and fast. It was so much pleasure that Caroline couldn't keep up. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades as she held on. She planted a few kisses on his neck as he continued to pump into her. She pulled him by the hair to bring his lips to hers kissing him fiercely, slowing themselves down.

Tyler advanced to her jaw line, and went back down to her neck, burying himself there. They continued on for a while as he took her slowly before speeding it up again to finish. When they came Tyler collapsed onto her before rolling over on his back giving her air to breathe even though they technically didn't have to. She rolled over to him and rested her head on his chest as he held her. They laid there in silence for a while before Caroline spoke.

"I love you."

Tyler played with her hair but didn't respond right away. It took him a few seconds before replying trying to find the words.

"Promise me something."

"Anything," she said as pulled herself closer to him. Her face was now inches away from his.

"Promise to love me forever?" He said it as a question and not as a command. Even after everything it seemed like Tyler was afraid of the answers she'd give him, hoping that she wouldn't turn away.

"Always."

Caroline kissed him sweetly and let her mouth linger there for a while.

She knew that things weren't always going to be easy. Especially not with the Originals around. But she had hope that one day her and Tyler would be free together from the evil that surrounded Mystic Falls. And with moments like this it felt like everything was back to the way things were. She had her Tyler back.


	2. Tested

**Author's Note: This was originally supposed to be a humorous one shot but I decided to write more since a couple of the reviewers wanted more. I also think that I accidentally set the story to "in progress" leaving the impression that there was more. So now it's set in a drama genre. Reviews** **are greatly appriciated and let me know how you like the** **story.**

* * *

><p>Caroline awoke in Tyler's arms. She felt so warm that she never wanted to pull away. Instead she just watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful and gentle. It was so easy for her to just watch and adore him even more than when he was awake. She brought a hand up to his cheek and cupped it. Caroline didn't want to wake him but she couldn't resist even brushing her fingers over his skin.<p>

Tyler woke up from her hand's contact and smiled at her. He moved her onto her back tenderly so that he was on top of her. He brought his mouth down to hers and planted the sweetest kiss ever. It was slow and soft and filled with as much love as their fiery hot passionate kisses. When he pulled away he still showed the same smile at her.

"Morning beautiful," he mumbled.

"Hi," was all Caroline could manage to get out. He still always had a way about him of making her speechless.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked as he began to rub one of her temples, soothing her.

"I always sleep good whenever you're here," she replied.

Tyler went back down to kiss her again. This time the kiss escalated into a fiercer one. They might have made love again if his phone didn't start ringing.

"Don't answer it," Caroline begged as she felt him pull away. She still clung to his lips and tried to keep him there afraid of who was calling. Ultimately Tyler won out and retrieved his phone that was resting on her nightstand.

"It'll only be for a second," he said.

Tyler pressed the button to answer the call and began to talk to whoever was on the other line. Caroline let her fingers slide over his shoulders and forearms as a way of calming herself. She knew in her gut it was Klaus that he was talking to. She didn't have to listen in on the conversation to know. Klaus always picked the time to interfere when Caroline was at her happiest. And from the way it sounded like the conversation was going it seemed that it was indeed the Original hybrid.

Caroline felt her stomach knot up as Tyler finished the call and dropped the phone onto the pillow next to her. Caroline didn't give him a chance to responded and began to kiss him more wildly, hoping he wouldn't get a chance to pull away or say anything that would ruin the moment. She didn't want him to leave to go do Klaus' biddings. She wanted him to stay forever with her. She wanted him all to herself.

"Caroline," he managed to breath out.

"Don't," she pleaded as she kept kissing him.

Tyler broke away from the kiss as gently as he could. She wasn't really giving him much to work with though.

"I have to go," Tyler said.

Caroline wasn't mad at Tyler. She was clearly mad at Klaus. But unfortunately the anger that she felt radiated off to Tyler. Caroline knew all to well that he couldn't fight the sire bond but she wanted him to at least try.

"Do as you want," she replied coldly as she shoved him off of her.

She picked up the discarded bra and panties on the floor and put them on. All the while Tyler remained silent. She pretended that he wasn't still there and went over to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day. She decided to wear the hottest thing she had that was public appropriate so her boyfriend could see what he was missing. As she reached for the violet material she felt Tyler's hands pull her waist closer to him while he stood behind her. His lips lingered on her right shoulder blade and mumbled into it.

"You know that I don't really want to leave."

"Then stay," she said, bringing her hands to his that were now on her tummy.

"And you know that I can't either."

Caroline felt tears in her eyes. She willed them away. She didn't want him to think that he made her cry. She breathed in out as his head continued to rest on her shoulder waiting for a response patiently.

"Just come and find me when you're done doing whatever it is you have to do."

"Cross my heart."

* * *

><p>Caroline didn't see Tyler for the rest of the day. She stayed in her bedroom hoping he'd show up at any moment. When the sun went down she realized he probably wouldn't show up until the next day. Instead of just sitting there while her heart ached, Caroline decided to try to take her mind off of things. So she went to the Mystic Grill.<p>

She hoped that maybe she would have seen Elena or Bonnie around but it wasn't her lucky day. Actually that wasn't entirely true because Matt wasn't working that day. Even though they had long past broken up she still could feel a little bit of resentment towards him. When she found out that he was taking Rebekah to the homecoming dance, anger surged her. He had made a big deal about not wanting to be with Caroline for being vampire, who did NOT kill humans but had no problem in taking an evil Original vampire to a high school dance. He really needed to get his priorities straight. But in the end she was glad he had ended things. She had been blinded by puppy love. Thank heavens that relationship was over so she could experience pure true love with Tyler.

The thought of him made her heart ache. She wondered where he was and what little schemes Klaus was making him do. She shook her head at the thought and tried to rid it away by getting a drink.

"I'll have a beer," Caroline said to the bartender as she took a seat.

"ID?"

Today was not the day buddy.

Caroline looked at him straight in the eyes. She knew he mother wasn't going to give more vervain to slip into the coffee until the morning. It was safe to use her powers of compulsion at the moment.

"Get me a beer," Caroline glared.

Instantly the bartender retrieved the drink and smiled at her, one that Caroline did not return. She took a big gulp of the alcoholic beverage when she felt someone take a seat next to her. Simultaneously the person lightly clapped at what she had just done. Caroline set the bottle down on the bar table and turned to her right to see a very tall blonde with most evil and piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. Klaus.

Caroline didn't even try to hide her distaste when she muttered, "Oh great."

"You actually used compulsion on him. I didn't think that you, Miss Goodie-Goodie Vampire had it in you," he said with amusement.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked with annoyance. She supposed that she should have been afraid of him but figured what was the point since he was already making her life a living hell.

"I just came by for a drink," Klaus said. When he said the word _drink_ he looked around the bar scanning people. "Want to join me?"

"That's not my kind of drink," Caroline replied.

"Ah, yes what is it you drink? Bunnies?" He chortled.

Caroline got up from her seat and didn't answer him. She was about to leave but he grabbed her wrist before she could turn. She tried to tug her wrist free but it was no use.

"Sit down before I kill someone," he gritted.

Caroline obeyed and took a seat back down. When she was seated she tugged her wrist away successfully since he loosened his grip. She never looked at him and instead just stared straight at the wall ahead taking another sip from the beer bottle nonchalantly. Caroline hoped that her indifferent attitude would piss him off a little. Not in a way that would make someone end up dead but just in a general pissed state.

"I saw your boyfriend today," he smiled eager to get something out of her. Caroline just kept drinking and watched the wall. Klaus frowned at her unresponsiveness. "Don't you care what I sent him off to do?"

Again Caroline just kept tuning him out. She wished he'd go away. Maybe if he realized that taunting her wouldn't work he'd leave her. But that wasn't Klaus' style.

"Actually the question is 'Don't you care who he's with'?" His grin was beaming.

Caroline's heart dropped and she couldn't help but turn to face Klaus. His face was triumphant when he saw the expression painted across Caroline's features.

"Rebekah?" She questioned. The way Klaus' wicked smile grew made her feel sick. Caroline wanted to scream her head off like a little child upon learning that her boyfriend was once again hanging around the Original bitch.

"It seems that my sister fancies your man. Who knows maybe after a little more time, Tyler will grow to like her too. Maybe even more than his precious Caroline," Klaus mocked as he twirled a lock of Caroline's hair in his finger.

"That's never going to happen," Caroline said confidently. Tyler's feelings for her couldn't match anything accept her feelings for him. They were too deeply in love.

"Don't underestimate my sister, love. I find that she can be a bit persuasive and usually gets what she wants."

"Usually. Not always. And like I said that's never ever going to happen."

Klaus held another smile. It seemed like that was all he ever did besides wreaking terror amongst people. He continued to play with her hair as she smacked his hand away. Ultimately it was a losing battle because his hand went back up to her hair and twirled another lock.

"What do you even want him around Rebekah for anyway? What are they doing?"

"I want them to find my other siblings that your maker stole from me," Kalus replied.

"First of all, Stefan isn't my maker. Second of all, good for Stefan," she laughed at the fact that he had the upper hand of stealing Klaus' siblings away.

Klaus ignored her mocking of him and instead focused on the first part of what she said. "Oh that's right. Damon made you. Or was it Katerina? No, I'm going with Damon since it was his blood. It's too bad you two don't have such a great bond like I do with Tyler." If his grin could get any bigger it would be like the Cheshire cat. "Say, whatever happened between you and Damon to make you not like him?" Klaus egged her on.

"Is there a point to this? If you got something of relevance to say just say it. If not then leave me alone."

"Oh there's a point, love. Consider this a test," Klaus remarked as he got up from his chair. He put money on the table so he would be the one to pay for her beer. Caroline tried to stop him but the bartender already took the bills. "And you my dear passed with flying colors. I think you'll do."

Caroline's mouth hung open to say something but Klaus was already on his way out the door. She let his words sink in and wondered what he meant. In the end she decided that she didn't want to know. But Caroline's stomach was left in a bigger knot by the end of her encounter with Klaus.

* * *

><p>"Why don't we go back to your place?" Rebekah suggested.<p>

Tyler hadn't caught everything she had been saying as his mind was focused on Caroline. He spent the whole day away from her and knew that she was probably worried about him. He turned to the Original and replied coolly.

"I was actually going to see Caroline after we were done trying to find Stefan."

They had been looking for any trace of Stefan around town all day but came up short. Tyler wondered why Klaus didn't just do it himself since it seemed like he wanted revenge as quickly as possible. It didn't seem like he usually tossed his first priorities onto others. Mostly it just seemed like he was trying to get Tyler alone with his sister.

"I thought you two were in a fight," Rebekah said disconcerted.

"We made up."

"Oh."

People all the way in Switzerland could've heard the disappointment in her voice. Tyler tried to brush it off and pretend like it was nothing. He didn't want to upset her because that would have made Klaus angry and that wouldn't have been good.

"Well aren't you two sick of each other anyway? I mean you spend every day together. It might be nice to spend time with new faces," Rebekah replied while batting her eyelashes.

"I could never get sick of Caroline," Tyler laughed, as it was the most absurd thing in the world. "Honestly I think that it's more likely that she would get sick of me."

Rebekah then saw her way to get under his skin. She wasted no time in letting the hybrid's relationship to unravel.

"Why would she get sick of you?" Rebekah said as is _that_ was even more absurd.

Tyler hesitated. He didn't know how to form the words. Even before they were dating and when they were just friends Tyler always felt unworthy of her. She was the most amazing thing ever to him and he was just him. He knew that she made him a better person even though Caroline constantly told him that he grew to be a better person, it wasn't any of her doing. But she was wrong. She showed him so much love and compassion than he had ever felt in his whole life.

"I just don't deserve her," he finally said.

Rebekah raised her hand to her mouth as if that statement saddened her. Tyler was too lost in his thoughts to notice her actions however. He snapped out of it though when Rebekah reached for his hands.

"Don't say that. You deserve anything you want. In fact, I think she doesn't deserve you," Rebekah said.

Tyler pulled his hands away, a little angry. He kept his temper in check though not to make Rebekah totally displeased.

"You don't understand what our history is like," Tyler replied.

"I understand perfectly. I understand that she holds stuff over your head to make you feel bad about yourself. To make you feel weak and unworthy. She has a leash on you so you don't get to do what you really want to do."

Tyler was getting really mad now. He hated when anybody spoke badly about Caroline. Rebekah didn't know Caroline for the person she is. Everything she was saying was completely ridiculous.

"You're wrong."

"Really? Then why is it that she always has a stick up her ass whenever you feed from humans. And then you try the best you can so she'll be pleased. Think about it."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to see Caroline," Tyler said turning away. Before he could get far enough though he heard the Original call to him.

"Call me when the princess unleashes you."

* * *

><p>"You're back!" Caroline giggled as she jumped into his arms.<p>

Tyler used the front door since her mother had a late shift at the station. His arms wrapped tightly around her and held her there for a bit. When he set her back down onto the ground he pulled her into a kiss, cupping both sides of her face.

"I bet you didn't even miss me," he joked.

Caroline playfully nudged him. "Of course I did. Where were you?" She asked. Caroline knew it was wrong to see if he'd lie about Rebekah since he was aware of how she felt about her. But some force came out of nowhere and asked the question anyway.

"It's better if we don't talk about Klaus alright?"

"I think we should though. He was taunting me tonight," Caroline replied.

"What?" His temper spiked. The only thing that broke most of his bond from Klaus temporarily was if Caroline was in harms way. How dare he torment his girl. "How did he get in? What did he say?"

"It was at the Grill and it was nothing much. He was just teasing me about drinking from bunnies and that isn't even a little bit true."

Caroline purposely left out the part about the "test". She was kind of worried but she didn't want Tyler to tell Klaus to back off afraid that the Original hybrid would hurt him somehow. Klaus didn't care about Tyler; he just cared about using him to his advantage. If Klaus got his hands on another werewolf, Tyler would become disposable to him unfortunately.

She yawned expressing just how tired she was. Tyler spontaneously lifter her up into his arms bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. When he set her on the bed she pulled him down with her.

"Stay over?"

"Hmm. I don't know. I got a big bed all to myself at home," he teased.

"Well when you put it like that, get off," Caroline said while nudging him off the mattress so she had the entirety.

"Guess I'm leaving then," he continued, heading for the door.

"Get your ass back here Lockwood," Caroline commanded.

Tyler came back to where she sat on the mattress and smiled, leaning into her mouth. After a few quick pecks he pulled away.

"As you wish."


	3. Blood

**Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everybody for the reviews again. Also I wanted to make a note of something. One of the reviews begged me not to do a love triangle. I just wanted to be clear and let you all know that this is a Caroline and Tyler fan fiction and I have no intentions of making this fic a love triangle/square/octagon, ect. This fic is about outside forces trying to tear them apart (meaning Klaus and Rebekah). It doesn't mean that they'll be successful though because, come on this is Tyler and Caroline we are talking about ;) **

* * *

><p>Tyler drank down his whole blood bag in the morning during breakfast. Even though it didn't taste as good as what he really craved he did it anyway to make Caroline happy. He didn't even suggest feeding from somebody, knowing she'd frown upon it. But she looked rather pleased and content that he was drinking the way she did. And that was more than enough to make him drink the blood bags. All he wanted was to make her happy.<p>

"I told you. It's exactly the same," she spoke cheerfully in a silvery tune.

"Yeah," Tyler agreed even though he really didn't.

Drinking the cold scarlet was like eating a day old slice of pizza. It just wasn't as good as it was when it was freshly made. But Tyler kept pretending anyway. As he did he couldn't help but hear Rebekah's voice in his head.

_She has you on a leash._

There was no questioned that Caroline wore the pants in the relationship, and he didn't care about that. But something from what Rebekah said the night before clung to him. Sometimes he never did what he wanted to do just so Caroline would be happy. But he'd do anything for her. He'd sacrifice anything just for happiness. It was how much he loved her. He chased that thought of Rebekah away and focused on his gorgeous girlfriend in front of him.

"Do you want to go to the Grill tonight? I heard that a band is suppose to be playing?" Caroline asked.

Tyler sucked the last bit of blood out from its plastic container before answering, "Whatever you want to do is fine by me."

"Whatever I want huh?"

Tyler saw the playful look in her stormy blue eyes and grinned. He laughed as he got up from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Not _whatever_ you want," he corrected her.

He took her by the hand and led them back to her bedroom. They lied together and just talked nonstop. His arms would always be affectionately around her as she let her fingertips trace his torso. At one point she brought her hand up to his and they laced their fingers together. Everything was perfect until his phone rang.

Caroline dreaded every time that thing went off because she knew who was always calling. She groaned in response as Tyler picked up the ringing device. Before he answered it he kissed her forehead as a way of telling her that it was going to be okay.

When the call ended Tyler didn't have to speak. Caroline knew that Klaus was sending him off on another wild goose chase to find Stefan. Possibly with Rebekah.

Tyler continued to hold her in his arms prolonging the inevitable. He constantly stroked strands of her long sunlight woven hair. Along with the gentle caresses, he softly kissed her head never wanting to leave her. But he knew that he had to.

"I'll see you tonight at the Grill. I _promise_."

* * *

><p>"There he is," Klaus said upon seeing Tyler enter the room he was standing in. He had compelled the owner let him stay there before killing him. Rebekah was there as well and instantly propped herself up into a more graceful sitting position when she saw Tyler. "Did the 'Mrs.' keep you away?" Klaus laughed.<p>

"Sorry I'm late," Tyler replied. His voice was steady and even. Whenever he was around Klaus he tried to remain relaxed. Most of him was calm due to the bond. But the part of him that wasn't completely sired (the part of him that held onto his loyalty to Caroline) was always on edge.

"Don't fret. You have plenty of time to go look for that traitor," Klaus remarked of Stefan. "I think his whereabouts are somewhere outside of town. That way he's just away from my clutches but close enough to his dear doppelganger." Klaus paused for a brief second before adding, "The alive one." He wanted to specify which doppelganger since Stefan had been with both Elena and Katherine.

"How do you know?" Tyler questioned.

"My brother has a few outside sources," Rebekah chimed in. "Shall we get going Tyler?"

Tyler didn't hesitate much with the two Originals. He always made sure that he was quick with them. So he swiftly analyzed the information in his mind before responding. If Klaus had outside sources why didn't they just go fetch Stefan? He was once again forcing Tyler to work with his sister when somebody else could do the job. Tyler didn't dare argue with him though, aware that the consequences could be dire.

"Sure," he said, knowing he didn't have a choice in the mater.

"Excellent. While you two go off to bring Stefan back to me, I have business to attend to."

Klaus left them both behind after that. Tyler wondered what sort of "business" he had to deal with.

* * *

><p>Caroline was dressed in tight skinny jeans and a forest green top the revealed some cleavage. She wanted to look her best for Tyler when he would meet her at the Grill. Like the night before Caroline took a seat at the bar table but this time she didn't order a beer. She got a Pepsi instead knowing, that the bartender was currently on vervain due to her mother. She had spent the day with Bonnie. They went shopping to kill some time until Caroline would meet up with Tyler later again.<p>

Caroline remained at the bar table for about an hour. Tyler would never stood her up so she figured that he was still off doing Klaus' dirty work. And as soon as the thought of the murderous vampire came into her mid he took a seat next to her like he did before.

"Hello love. You seem rather lonely," Klaus observed.

"Actually I was enjoying not having a rather bothersome British guy around," Caroline remarked.

Klaus chuckled, "I see that your mood hasn't lightened. Excellent."

"Go away."

Klaus led his hand to where the public couldn't see and let his nails dig into Caroline's thigh. She gasped out at the pain. As she began to make too much noise that would draw attention, Klaus lessened his seize on her and raised his other hand to his mouth, positioning his pointer finger to the middle of his lips and shushed her.

"You'd better think twice about ordering me around. I'm not one of the Salvatore brothers who simply just shrug you off."

"Fine. If you won't leave then I will," Caroline said as she got up, ignoring his warning.

She was kind of shocked that he didn't follow her. She thought he wasn't done speaking to her but she guessed that she was wrong. Caroline didn't think that Tyler was going to show up and that Klaus was keeping him too busy so she decided to head home. Exiting the Grill, Caroline took the alleyway connecting to the next lot over to get to her car. She would have remained going through the motions if a certain scent didn't get the attention of her nose. Right away Caroline inhaled the sweet, sweet smell of fresh blood. It was coming from behind her.

She turned around to see a boy who was using the same alleyway as her to get to the lot. He had tripped and scrapped his elbow, causing it to bleed. Caroline took another deep breath taking it all in, unable to resist. She walked forward to the boy who was just picking himself back up and made eye contact with him.

"Don't move. Don't speak," she commanded quietly.

The boy did as she said and stayed silent. Caroline took his arm and drew his bleeding elbow closer to her so she could see it clearly. There it was. It was a beautiful freshly cut wound. It wasn't too deep but it wasn't close to the surface as well. It was just right. Caroline licked her lips as she brought the cut up closer to her mouth, each second the anticipation became more and more intolerable. As she was about to take her first lick, something stopped her.

It was as if she was having a flashback to all the times Damon fed from her. She remembered the pain of his sharp teeth sinking into her neck, as well as other places. She remembered being scared and crying for help that nobody would give her. Caroline refused to do the same thing to anybody else. But she already did. When she became a vampire she killed a boy named Carter. She couldn't control herself but the damage was done anyway, excuse or no excuse. And she killed two of her mother's deputies when rescuing the Salvatore brothers. Regret hit her like a ton of bricks.

Caroline pulled away. She was about to use her vampire speed to get the hell out of there when she stopped herself. She had to wipe the boy's memory of this just for safety precautions. Caroline grabbed him by the shoulder blades and once again looked into his eyes.

"Forget that this ever happened. And go straight home and clean your cut," Caroline commanded. After that she dashed for her car and went straight home.

* * *

><p>Tyler felt guilty about not meeting Caroline like he promised. He tried to get in contact with her but she wasn't picking up her phone for some strange reason. There were probably over ten messages he left for her. He tended to do that whenever she didn't pick up. Especially after the incident that had happened with his mother and Caroline's father, Bill Forbes a while ago. Tyler looked outside the window of the passenger's side as the vehicle drove back to Mystic Falls. They had been out of town all day and found not a trace of Stefan.<p>

"We should go get something to eat. I'm famished," Rebekah suggested.

Tyler's heart skipped a beat upon hearing the suggestion. He would have liked more than anything to gets some nice fresh blood into his system but knew that Caroline would disapprove. There was a voice inside his head telling him that she didn't have to know. So what if he drank from a human just this once? It wasn't like he was going to kill them. Besides he was hungry and there wasn't a blood bag in sight.

"I suppose," he said after hesitating.

Part of Tyler was thrilled to be finally getting a decent meal but this other part of him scolded him for disobeying Caroline. The part that wanted to feed from humans scoffed at the thought of "disobeying" his girlfriend. He wasn't her personal object for her to play with and control. That part of him began to resent her.

_No. That's the sire bond talking._

Tyler was shocked at the mere idea of resenting Caroline. He loved her so much and she loved him just as equally. The bond with Klaus was really taking a toll on him and was messing with his feelings and emotions. But the bond wouldn't shut up in his mind.

_She's holding you back from your full potential_, it would say. _You can be strong and powerful but you resort to being a cliché of a vampire, caring about the feelings of humans. Absolutely despicable. Get rid of her._

The voice pounded in his head and he felt as if he was going insane. Tyler, the real Tyler would never think of such a thing about the most special person in his life. It felt like he was fighting himself though, by disagreeing with something he thought up. It was giving him a headache.

Once they were back in town, Rebekah got a hold of some person passing by and compelled them to do as she wanted. She made the girl get in the backseat before she drove away to a more secluded area. After parking, both Rebekah and Tyler went to the back seat. Tyler took a bite out of one side of the girl's neck as Rebekah took the others. During the feed Tyler felt a hand go to the back of his head. Rebekah was gently running her hand through his messy hair feeling the softness through her fingers.

Tyler pulled away from Rebekah's touch and away from the girl they had been feeding on and wiped the blood away from his mouth. Rebekah pulled away from the neck too and looked displeased that she wasn't having her way with him.

"I have to get home," was all he uttered.

* * *

><p>Tyler didn't go home though. He went back to Caroline's house. This time he snuck in through the window because her mom was home. The beautiful blonde looked anxious as she lied in her bed, trying to distract herself by reading a book. He could tell that something was bothering her.<p>

"What's the matter baby?" He asked as he used his hybrid speed to lie right next to her.

Caroline had been so out of it that he took her by surprise. She didn't say anything right away and placed a bookmark in her book. She set it onto her nightstand and turned back to face her boyfriend.

"Nothing," she replied simply.

She snuggled up into his arms and relaxed by his presence. After calming herself down and letting everything go from what happened earlier, Caroline brought her lips to his and kissed him. But the kiss was more addictive than any other time she had done so. The reason why was because upon touching his lips Caroline could smell and taste fresh blood on him. Her eyes widened and she pulled away, speeding herself over to the other side of the room so she wouldn't want to go back and taste the residue on him. Tyler looked confused by her sudden resistance and held concern on his face. He could tell that something was bothering her when he came in and thought that it still was. It didn't occur to him what the real reason she pulled away was until she said it aloud.

"You've been feeding from humans again!" Caroline exclaimed.

Tyler's heart dropped. He knew that he shouldn't have done it. When you don't want something to get back to someone, it usually does.

"Please don't make a big deal about this. I was just really hungry and Rebekah-,"

"Rebekah? I should have known. She always manages to pull you back under when you're being good," Caroline rambled.

"I am good Caroline," Tyler snapped. "I didn't kill the person I fed from. I didn't torture her. She doesn't even remember what happened."

"Oh so that makes it okay that you forced her to do something that she wouldn't want to do if she had control?" Caroline argued.

"Stop it!" Tyler yelled.

Caroline turned her attention from Tyler to the door leading out to the hall. She rushed over to it and opened it, peering outside to see if her mother had heard Tyler yell. When she got confirmation that she didn't, she closed the door and faced Tyler again.

"Keep it down. My mom's home. And what do you mean _stop it_?

"Stop trying to control me. I get enough of that from Klaus," Tyler said.

"Like you care! I've not once seen you complain about being his little pet," Caroline said.

"Wow, I can not believe that you just said that."

They stared at each other in silence for the next few moments unsure of what to say. Ultimately Caroline broke their eye contact and looked away. She hated that they had gotten into another fight again. She wanted to make up but she was too adamant on her views of feeding from humans. Plus the fact that she herself almost did just that earlier in the night left her feeling unsettled. She wanted to work things out and just fall asleep in his arms like she had done the two previous nights but knew that wouldn't be wise when she couldn't even resist tasting his lips that once touched fresh blood.

"I think you should go," Caroline said.

She was always bad with the way things came out of her mouth. What she meant to say was "I think it's best if we spend the night apart" in a delicate manner. But it came out cold and uncaring. She immediately mentally kicked herself. Before she could correct what she had said, Tyler got up from the bed and headed for the window.

"Fine by me," he muttered while climbing out.

He didn't even wait to use his super speed to get out of there. When Tyler was completely gone Caroline had burst out into tears and fell to the floor. She sobbed hard. Today had not been a good day. She almost lost herself to the monster inside. She didn't want to be what she saw in the mirror. She didn't want to be a monster.


	4. Ripper

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated. I needed some relaxation after my finals. Anyway thanks for the reviews and just wanted to ask if you could keep reviewing. I wanted to let you know that this is more of a Caroline chapter so Tyler doesn't appear but is mentioned. I'll try to update soon.**

* * *

><p>Caroline hadn't seen Tyler in days, which made her upset to no end. She spent most of her time drinking to pass the time. When you were a vampire and had eternity to feel miserable, drinking was all you could do. She wanted so desperately to be human again. She wished that vampires, werewolves, hybrids, etcetera didn't exist. Caroline longed to have the life that she always wanted but would never have. And it made her so angry that she was turned purposely with the intention of getting sacrificed. Well she wasn't sacrificed and she was still here. She had no purpose for anything.<p>

But then she thought about what would have happened if she never was turned or if Tyler never triggered the curse. She would most likely still be in a mentally abusive relationship with Matt. She wouldn't have gained any confidence in herself. And most importantly she would have never known what true love felt like. To be accepted as she was. Caroline had never felt accepted by anyone in her life until Tyler. A smile played on her lips when she thought back to the days where they couldn't stand each other. If only they knew that they were the love of the others life.

She had been spending her time at the Grill. She managed to get alcohol without compulsion, which was much to her likings. She was about three glasses of vodka into the evening. It wasn't enough to make her, a vampire, drunk but she was getting there. She just needed a little more time.

Caroline felt somebody watching her and rolled her eyes in annoyance when she realized who it was. Klaus was very persistent in hanging around her, which made Caroline furious to no end. She didn't want to spend her time with the creep who caused her all of this pain and heartache. He took a seat next to her as he always did and just watched her. Unusually he made no attempt in saying anything or babbled his mouth off. He just stared. Caroline was getting madder and madder. But she wouldn't say anything back to him. She wouldn't give him the pleasure or the satisfaction. Two can play at that game. She let him watch her and acted like she hadn't even notice he was there. She continued to drink the pure vodka down, wishing she had something stronger.

After a while surrounded in silence Klaus said, "I think you're ready."

Caroline didn't respond right away. Instead she took out some paper bills from her jean pockets and dropped them down on the table. She took one last large gulp of the drink and began to leave. But before she left the bar table she replied.

"You're right. I'm ready to go."

She went towards the exit that connected to the back alley. She had once again parked in the connecting lot, and wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. The alleyway was empty and she could hear the dripping sound of water through the pipes. It was so quiet that she actually shuddered. The door that she had just came from opened as she walked down the alley. If her heart could beat it would be beating rapidly. Caroline had a sickening feeling the engulfed her. She just knew that it was him. Caroline felt fear overwhelm her for she didn't know what he was going to do or what he had planned.

All she did was continue to walk and pretended that everything was fine. It was best to keep going until she could no longer and have a few more moments of peace. Sure enough Klaus used his super speed and came right in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Caroline did her best to look brave but she knew that she was failing tremendously. Tears welded up in her eyes and she choked on her words as she began to speak.

"What do you want?"

Klaus wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek. It was the first time she could recall him doing something kindly but was aware that it was all for show. His intentions were evil and sinister. He smiled down at her and chuckled a little.

"I want a lot of things love. I want my hybrid army. I want revenge. And I want people to stop getting in my way."

At the last thing he listed, he brought his hand down to her neck and positioned it as if he were to choke her. But he never squeezed and just kept it there. Caroline wished that she would stop shaking but she could not calm herself down.

"I haven't done anything to you. If you're mad at Stefan, you're going to have to take it up with him."

Klaus laughed lightly, "But you have done something to me. You're keeping my hybrid from reaching his full potential. And we're going to change that right now."

Caroline braced herself for what Klaus was about to do. She was waiting for him to apply pressure on her neck where his hand rested or to rip her heart out at any moment. But he did no such thing. He brought his attention over Caroline's shoulder and looked off into the distance. She had been too scared to feel another person's presence.

"Come here sweetheart," Klaus directed.

A girl that looked like she was a year younger than Caroline came over to them. She was compelled, no doubt about it. Klaus removed his hand from Caroline's neck and gently brought the girl over to where she was standing in between them. The whole thing confused Caroline.

"You were just so close to breaking when I compelled that boy to follow you out the other night. I made sure that he purposely cut himself in a manner that wouldn't make you think that I had something to do with it. I still wasn't sure but I am now," Klaus rambled.

"What are you talking about? Why would you do that?" Caroline choked.

Klaus didn't answer her right away and instead bit into the girl. She cried at the pain but it was stifled when he covered her mouth. Caroline watched in horror, as she smelled the sweet blood come out to play. She knew that her fangs were seeping out and her eyes became darker as they did when she drank or smelled fresh blood. Klaus stopped drinking from her and focused back on Caroline.

"It's quite simple isn't it? With Stefan's betrayal I need a new Ripper. And you my darling are proving to be quite fit for the position."

"But you can get a real Ripper. You don't need me. I don't feed on humans," Caroline argued as she took a step back.

"Ah yes, but you own the heart of my hybrid. And if you were to see things my way, then surely so would Tyler. Come now Caroline, you to can be together. You wouldn't have to fight all the time," he urged.

Caroline felt like this was a trick. Klaus had purposely been sending Tyler on missions with his sister. There was no way that he cared about their relationship. But Klaus wasn't finished with what he had to say.

"Of course we are just going to have to keep this to ourselves right now. I learn from my mistakes. It took me forever to try to get Stefan to embrace his Ripper side and it ended with me having to compel him."

"Then why don't you compel me to do it?" Caroline asked confused. Of course she didn't want him to do it but she didn't understand why he didn't when it was the easiest and fastest way into getting what he wanted.

"Because I want a true Ripper. One that I don't have to compel into doing things. I've been testing you these past days. You can be really cold when you want to be and all it takes is to flip a little switch," Klaus whispered.

"Forget it."

"Suite yourself," Klaus said as he bite into the girl's skin making a new fresh wound.

Caroline was barely holding herself up from the first bite. But the more blood that was exposed made her head dizzy. She was losing track of what was right and wrong. It smelled so good. If she were to just have a little taste…

There was no harm in a little taste her mind kept telling her. Just one bite. Nothing major. The girl would be fine. Just one bite. Just one bite. Just one bite. The words were echoing in her head.

She bared her teeth and sunk her fangs into the opposite side of the neck where Klaus was feeding from. God, it tasted so good. She just wanted a little bit more. It was okay if she just drank a little more from her. Caroline viciously ripped into the girl's neck. She could her the cries from her victim but it was drowned out by her own animalistic growls. Before she knew it there was nothing left to drink because her and Klaus drank the girl dry.

The body collapsed to the ground as Caroline brought her hand to her face. She was trapped in a haze and wasn't fully aware of what she had just done. She felt the blood all over the left side of her cheek and smiled in satisfaction. She licked her fingers tasting the sweet redness.

"That's my Ripper," Klaus murmured as he licked the blood residue off of her cheek.

If she was out of the haze she would have instantly pulled away but she was still lost in her own little world. The smile that was planted on her face did not go away for a while as her head was up in the clouds. She hadn't fed from a human in months and had forgotten what it tasted like. It really was different from drinking from the cold blood bags.

But eventually she was brought back down from the clouds and the haze that surrounded her vanished. Klaus' lips lingered on her cheek when she realized what she had just done. She pulled away in terror and cried.

"No, no, no!" Caroline sobbed as she went to the body of the girl she had just killed. She shook her as if it would actually bring her back to life. Klaus smirked at her attempt as it amused him to no end.

"I'm kind of disappointed. I knew you'd go weepy on me but for a second I thought you were a full Ripper. That look in your eyes was glorious," he said as he lifted Caroline up to her feet. She continued to cry as he just held her there.

"Go away," Caroline begged.

Klaus spun her around so that she was facing him. He lifted her chin up forcefully so that she looked into his eyes. His eyes dilated and she felt his power come over her.

"You are not to tell anyone of this. You are not going to tell anyone what I plan to do. You are going to keep this all to yourself. Keep it bottled up so that only you can deal with it."

Caroline felt the need to complete his command. It was odd. When Damon compelled her when she was a human he compelled her to like the things he would do to her. Klaus did no such thing. She knew that she didn't want to but she couldn't fight it. It was like she was fighting herself which made her head hurt. Caroline wondered if this was what it felt like to be sired and if Tyler felt this way all the time.

"Why the secrecy?" She asked trying to keep her cries at bay.

"Like I said. Much to my dismay, Tyler puts your needs above mine, which is quite the nuisance if I must say. If he found out that I was _hurting_ you in any way, he would never side with me. That's why when you become a full-fledged Ripper, you won't care anymore about what I've done and will make him see that this was all for the best."

"How can you be sure that I will go full-on Ripper though?"

"Because I've compelled you to keep this all to yourself. Imagine all of that guilt eating up at you. It might become too much. Enough so that you'll want to turn it off," Klaus chuckled.

Caroline's lips trembled at the thought. But he was right; the guilt was already getting to her. That poor innocent girl was dead because of her. All because she just wanted a little taste. She had been selfish.

"Until we meet again love," Klaus said as began to turn away from her. Caroline stood there motionless and watched the ground. The only thing that brought her out of her inner thoughts was the sound of Klaus' voice. He had one more thing to add. "Oh and don't fret about all of this. I can make it worth your while."


	5. Anger

Peeking around her locker, Caroline spotted Tyler walking down the hall with Rebekah. Watching them was pure torture. She wanted to go up to her and to tell her to leave her boyfriend alone but knew that no good would come from it and Rebekah would continue to hang around him. Her heart ached so much just seeing him. She could tell that he looked equally as miserable as she did.

For a split second his eyes locked with hers, which immediately caused her to look away. She didn't know what was going on with them. Were they broken up? They had gotten into a pretty big fight but she didn't think that they were over. Perhaps she was wrong. She half expected him to stop to talk to her after their brief eye contact. But he just kept going with the blood slut and walked right passed her as if she didn't even exist. That hurt her more than anything.

Slamming the locker door shut, she rushed to the bathroom. Caroline locked herself in a stall and sat down on the closed toilet lid as she began to cry. She needed him. She felt like she was all alone. The guilt of killing the girl with Klaus was too much to bear. But even if she was on speaking terms with Tyler again, she couldn't tell him what happened. Klaus had made sure of that with his damn compulsion. She continued to sob while thinking of just how much of a mess she made.

She was still going over the fight she had with Tyler in her head. He told her that he thought she was trying to control him. That wasn't at all true. She wanted him to be the person she knew him to be. She wanted him to be better than drinking from humans. But she was a hypocrite wasn't she? She had killed people out of blood lust and Tyler never once did that. Caroline was the bad person in this situation. She wanted so desperately to take it all back but she couldn't even if she tried.

After collecting herself Caroline got up and began to leave the stall. As she unlocked it she saw someone across from her. She had been listening to her sniffling and crying and had been waiting for Caroline to leave. Once Caroline did, the person waiting for her held a smirk to her face. To Caroline's dismay it was Rebekah.

"Do you know how pathetic you are?" Rebekah laughed.

"Not as pathetic as someone waiting around in the bathroom to taunt someone else," Caroline remarked. She tried to leave but Rebekah used her speed to stop in front of Caroline. Caroline sighed deeply.

"So I heard that you and my brother had quite a good time a few nights ago."

The hairs on the back of Caroline's stood up. She knew. Of course she would know. Klaus probably was bragging about it. Caroline was aware that Tyler wouldn't know the whole truth but she was scared that Rebekah would spin it to make him even more mad at her. What if Rebekah told him that she had been feeding from humans? Tyler would never forgive her for giving him so much heat when she had been doing the same. But it wasn't her fault. Klaus kept pushing her.

"Leave me alone Rebekah," Caroline said as she tried to push her out of the way.

"Oh I will. And I can guarantee you that my Tyler will do the same once he finds out what you've been up to Ripper."

Anger and rage surged through Caroline and caused her to push Rebekah all the way to the other side of the room. It wasn't a smart thing to do because the other vampire would more than likely retaliate. But all she did was laugh.

"He is not yours, you bitch! He's not a thing that you own," Caroline said.

"Oh but he will be mine. Once he finds out about what a hypocritical bitch you are, he'll want nothing to do with you."

"Doesn't your brother want Tyler to not know of what happen? I doubt Klaus will be happy with you going behind his back."

"My brother will forgive me. Besides it doesn't really matter how we get Tyler on our side just as long as he comes over."

"You can't do this," Caroline said as she felt the tears weld in her eyes.

"But I can," Rebekah smirked as she turned to leave the bathroom.

Caroline's lip quivered. She stood there knowing that there wasn't a thing she could do to stop Rebekah. Tyler would know what she had done and he would think that she was twofaced. Everything in her life was out of control.

* * *

><p>After school Rebekah followed Tyler back to his house. He didn't want her to hover over him but lately that's all she ever did. He wanted sometime alone and all to himself. But ever since his fight with Caroline it seemed that Rebekah never left his side. It was becoming quite annoying. He finally got up the nerve to tell her to leave.<p>

"Rebekah, I'm not in the mood right now," he sighed.

"Not in the mood for what? Because I'm sure I can get you in the mood for anything you'd like," her voice purred.

"Can you please just go? I want to be alone right now."

"And by _alone_, you mean go off to see Caroline, right?"

Tyler would have been lying if he said that he didn't think about it. He went days without speaking to his beautiful girlfriend. He hadn't done that since they began their friendship, not counting the time he left town thinking it was the best thing for them. With each day that had passed he was beginning to realize more and more how ridiculous the fight had been. He missed her and wanted to make up so much. But he couldn't help but remember how she asked him to leave. She wanted him gone. Maybe she wanted him completely gone from her life all together. And could he really blame her? Who would want to be in a relationship with a brainwashed hybrid?

"I said I wanted to be alone. That means by myself. Not with Caroline," Tyler snapped.

"Very well. But just so you know if you do see her, you should ask her what she's been doing during your absence," Rebekah smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just think it's terrible how she's been treating you. She keeps telling you that you can't feed from humans and then she goes behind your back and does the same and even kills them."

Tyler felt his werewolf side spike with rage. He should have kept calm but he couldn't. He had had it with Rebekah saying things about Caroline. Tyler grabbed and shoved her against the wall with such strength. But Rebekah pushed back and knocked him to the ground. Tyler quickly got up and yelled at her.

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying. I couldn't make something up this good. Go ahead and ask her. Your precious Caroline isn't the same girl you have put up on a pedestal."

Rebekah gave one last quick smile and left Tyler as he asked her to. He was standing there feeling angrier by the second. One thing he knew was that he now had to go see Caroline to get to the bottom of all this. He was going to prove Rebekah wrong.

* * *

><p>Caroline was not the type to stay home. She would always go out and have fun, or at least try to anyway. But for the past few days she made it a habit of locking herself up in her room. If she didn't go out then Klaus wouldn't be able to get to her and make matters worse. Instead she curled up under a blanket and tried to get some sleep even though it was still early in the night. She was still in her clothes that she wore to school but didn't have the will to move. After a while of restlessness a knocking sound came from her window. At first Caroline's heart sank thinking it would be the vile Original himself, but recognized the way the knock sounded against the glass. It was odd but Caroline could tell just by the sound that it was Tyler. Her mood lightened instantly and she felt such happiness that she hadn't felt in days.<p>

She jumped out of her bed and dashed to her bedroom window as if it were Christmas morning. After opening the window she peered down to see Tyler standing on the other end. Caroline formed a small smile.

"Hi." Her voice was small as she spoke.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Caroline backed away as Tyler began to climb in. Because her house was a one story, he was able to climb in with ease. She was surprised at her restraint by not throwing herself at him and never letting go. She missed him so much.

"We need to talk," Tyler said.

Those words never sounded good. But ironically the first time he ever used them on her, he was seconds away from kissing her. But tonight was different. Something didn't seem right. Caroline didn't ask why they needed to talk, even though there were about a million reasons why. So Tyler continued.

"Rebekah told me that you've been feeding from humans. It's crazy. I don't know why she hates you to make up these stupid lies. But…"

"But you want to know if it's true?"

Caroline felt a range of emotions. She felt like an idiot for not realizing that was the reason why he was there. She had just had that awful conversation with Rebekah earlier. She also felt defensive and mad at Tyler for asking her. Of course it was true, but she didn't want it to happen. And hypothetically if it weren't true and Rebekah had made up the lie Tyler still would have believed her because he was asking Caroline if she did. Then she felt guilty. She couldn't tell Tyler the truth because Klaus told her not to through his compulsion. She had to lie to him. Caroline never wanted to lie to him again after the whole Mason thing. Everything was just so messed up because of that, that it was a miracle that they even got together in the first place.

"I just want to set Rebekah straight," Tyler replied.

Caroline didn't want to lie to Tyler. But no matter what she did it wasn't going to have a good outcome. So she tried to dodge the question by becoming defensive.

"You wouldn't be here right now if you didn't believe her," Caroline remarked.

"That's not true. Actually the reason I'm here is because I haven't talked to my girlfriend in days and I'm using Rebekah's lies as an excuse to see you," Tyler said. There was a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh great so you need Rebekah as a reason to see me? Not because you love me?" Caroline asked equally angry.

"Well how can I be sure that you love me after the way you kicked me out?"

Caroline let her rage take over. She didn't know why but she just pushed Tyler. He was surprised by what she did and was taking aback.

"Are you an idiot? I said I'd love you forever. Don't you dare question me about loving or caring about you," Caroline yelled. She was about to push him again when he grabbed her.

His mouth collided onto hers furiously as hers moved against his. Each time they released breaths they were heated and heavy. Their hold on one another was tight and hard as they moved to the bed. Caroline ran her hands through his hair before yanking off his shirt and tossing it aside. Tyler began to proceed to remove her top but had a different approach of doing it. He gripped the shirt and began to rip it off of her as he hungrily kissed her neck. Caroline freed a loud moan. It was partly because of her pleasure but mostly because of what he had just done.

"That was my favorite top!"

Now she was livid. She pushed him with as much power as she could muster onto the bed. The second he hit the mattress she fell on top of him and placed her hands over his arms so he couldn't move. She ravaged his lips expressing just how mad she was. Her tongue frantically explored his mouth as he began to tug at her jeans. Tyler used his strength to flip her over so he was now on top and proceeded to remove her pants.

"Don't you dare rip these too," Caroline huffed. "They cost me fifty dollars!"

Tyler unzipped her jeans and tugged them off, never ripping them as Caroline warned. He gave an arrogant grin and scoffed at her.

"They look like they only cost you ten," he said as he buried his head in her neck kissing it fiercely.

"Oh!" Caroline screamed at his insult. She was aware of just how little Tyler knew about fashion and that he just said that to one up on her. But the comment infuriated her, causing her to dig her nails into his back. She dug so hard that he started to bleed.

The fight commenced as more clothes were removed and when they were down to just undergarments. Tyler began to unhook her bra as he kissed her chest. She arched her back and generated another loud moan. As he discarded the bra and moved down to kiss her tummy, he spoke up so he was sure that she would hear him.

"You're crazy if you think that we're cuddling afterwards."

He remained kissing her tummy as her hands gripped his messy hair. She breathed heavily at each wet kiss that was planted. She pulled harder at his hair making him growl. As she felt her panties come off and saw him go for his boxer she went to help him.

"You're equally as crazy if you think that I'm going down on you."

As soon as she said that his boxers were removed and they were completely naked. He looked to her with a serious and somewhat disappointing expression marked on his face.

"You're cruel, you know that?"

Before she could reply he nudged her down and rested on top of her. They kissed roughly for a few more minutes before he got up and began to spread her legs. Normally he was always gentle in sliding himself into her, but it wasn't that kind of night. Nor did Caroline want him to be so tender. She had aggression and needed to take it out him, as he had to do the same with her.

Tyler jammed himself into her causing her to scream bloody murder. Her mother wasn't home thank God, so she could have been as loud as she wanted too. It didn't explain why Tyler chose to climb through her front window instead of using the door, but Caroline thought less of it at a time like this. She thrived on each hard, rough pump he gave her and moved rhythmically to his body. It was so fast that she thought that she was going to come at any moment. But amazingly she kept going.

She flipped him over with her super strength and slide herself off of him in the process. Afterwards she got on top and straddled Tyler as he rested his back against her headboard. Caroline crashed herself onto him causing him to grunt. She started to rock back and forth on him as he held onto her hips holding her in place as if she was going to loose control.

When they did finally come, Caroline collapsed onto him. He hugged her tightly as they breathed heavily in synch. He rolled her onto her back as he released his hold from her, feeling the warmth of her walls that surround him fade. He lied on his back as well as their chests continued to heave for air. They didn't say anything to each other for a while and remained staring at the ceiling. After a little more time Caroline began to speak.

"We need to fight more often," she sighed.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Tyler teased.

"Hey," she nudged him.


End file.
